Cuidala Bien
by cielo carlie cullen
Summary: Jacob y Edward son los mejores amigos de toda la vida. Tiempo después, Jacob le pide un favor a Edward. ¿Qué favor le pide? ¿Podrá Edward cumplir ese favor? Si quieres saber las respuestas a estas preguntas, pasa a leer la historia, que estas esperando. Mal summary, lose, bueno este es mi primer song-fic, espero que les guste.


**Los personajes, lamentablemente también Edward y Jacob son de Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

**Esta historia es inspirada de la canción Cuídala bien de Santa Rm ft Smoky. **

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras lo leen, para darle un mejor toque a la historia. Y por último me gustaría darle las gracias a The mysterious eyes por ayudarme con algunas cosas.**

* * *

**EDAD 6 **

-Hola me llamo Edward y ¿tu? -. Pregunto un niño de 6 años con pelo color cobrizo que tenía una apariencia alocada, su color de piel era de un increíble blanco y unos ojos verdes impresionantes.

-Hola mi nombre es Jacob, pero me puedes decir Jake -. Contesto un niño de su misma edad, él tenía el pelo y los ojos de un color negro como la noche, su piel era morena como el chocolate.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Soy nuevo y nadie quiere jugar conmigo-. Pregunto Edward triste pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado, tal vez Jake si quisiera jugar con él.

-Claro, vamos -. Dijo Jake.

Desde ese momento se volvieron los mejores amigos.

* * *

**EDAD 20**

**- **Hola Jake ¿Cómo estás?-. Pregunto Edward preocupado por su amigo.

Ya que hace tres años le descubrieron leucemia a Jacob.

-Hola Edward, bien en lo que cabe, pero creo que ya llego mi hora, estoy muy cansado de pelear, ya no tengo fuerzas, estoy seguro que todo estará bien -. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que esta lucha lo ha dejado agotado.

-Vamos Jake no puedes decir eso -. Dijo Edward triste porque de solo pensar que Jake muriera le provocaban unos grandes escalofríos ya que consideraba a Jacob como un hermano-. Tienes que seguir luchando, tus padres estarían devastados por perderte y yo también lo estaré porque perdería a mi hermano. Sigue luchando.

-Sé que ustedes estarán bien y yo también lo estaré.

Ese mismo día todos fueron a visitar a Jake, todos tenían una sonrisa, aun en ese momento tan delicado.

En ese momento Jake voltio a ver al amor de su vida y recordó como conoció a esa tímida chica.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**EDAD 16**_

_Todo el pueblo estaba ansioso por la llegada del nuevo Jefe de Policía y su familia. La familia Swan._

_Bella como prefieren que la llamaran, iba caminando distraída viendo la escuela, hasta que choco con la pared o eso pensó ella, ya que se calló al piso, pero cuando vio a la razón por la que estaba en el piso. _

_Se quedó muda, por el chico que tenía enfrente. _

_Ella pensó "Es hermoso" al mismo tiempo que el chico pensó "Es hermosa" _

_Cuando el chico salió de su trance se apresuró a ayudar a la chica a levantarse y dijo:_

_-Ho-Hola mí no-nombre es Jake…bueno realmente es Jacob Black pero todo el mundo me dice Jake… pero tú me puedes decir como qui-quieras claro.- Dijo nervioso y lo único que pudo pensar fue "Y el premio para la idiotez es para…Jacob Black"_

_Pero fue todo lo contrario, Bella le pareció tierno._

_-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me puedes decir Bella.-Dijo con una sonrisa hermosa que dejo al chico embobado._

_Desde ese momento se hicieron amigos inseparables y a los pocos meses se volvieron novios._

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

Después de recordar ese momento de su vida, disfruto de lo que quedaba de la visita de su familia.

Esa misma noche Jake murió pero con una sonrisa ya que había disfrutado de sus últimos minutos de vida con sus seres queridos al lado y entre ellos el amor de su vida

Bella.

* * *

**1 AÑO DESPUES**

Edward iba caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, que no se dio cuenta cuando llego al lugar que quería visitar. Hasta que quedo parado enfrente de la lápida de su mejor amigo.

_Jacob Black_

_Un Gran Hijo, Amigo, Hermano,_

_Compañero y Luchador _

_Nunca te olvidaremos_

-Hola Jake ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, bueno… he venido para contarte que me he enamorado de una chica especial, tal vez no sea correcto, pero cada vez que escucho su voz… no puedo evitar decirle que la amo. La gente nos mira de una manera rara y tal vez tengan razón porque es una situación… extraña, frágil, como quieras decirle… pero no lo pude evitar es como dicen en el corazón no se manda… sé que tú me entiendo porque tú me dijiste que era la mujer perfecta…no te equivocaste. Eres mi amigo del alma, somos hermanos, como tú dijiste esa noche. Aún recuerdo la promesa que yo te hice…-

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Todos se había ido a sus casas para descansa excepto los señores Black, pero antes de que Edward se fuera, Jake le pidió a sus padres si les podían dar un minuto en privado._

_Sus padres aceptaron._

_-Está bien, estaremos en la cafetería si nos necesitan- Dijo la señora Black antes de salir de la habitación._

_Edward se sentó al lado de la cama donde esta Jake._

_-¿Qué pasa, Jake?_

_-Edward te tengo que pedir un favor, pero quiero que esto quede entre nosotros ¿sí? Por favor._

_Edward estaba desconcertado por las palabras de su amigo, que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Después de eso Jake le agarro la mano a Edward y empezó a hablar._

_-Realmente no solo te quiero pedir un favor sino también te quiero decir algo. Bueno primero que todo, tú no eres solo mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano, te quiero, espero que logres todas tus metas y encuentres a tu chica especial y cuando la encuentres lucha por ella, no te rindas tan fácilmente, esa chica tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado. Espera no quiero que me interrumpas por favor…- Dijo Jake cuando vio que Edward quería decir algo- Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo así que quiero aprovechar que aun puedo decirte. Te quería pedir que cuides a Bella la amo como no tienes una idea, es muy difícil dejarla y no poder estar ahí para decir que la amo siempre que quiera, es como un ángel caída del cielo es… perfecta, me hubiera encantado poder haberme casado con ella, tener una vida a su lado pero por algo pasan las cosas… quiero que la protejas de que nadie la dañe o la traicione, por favor, sé que tú puedes lograrlo por eso te lo pido a ti, porque te conozco y porque confió en ti. Así que ¿me ayudaras?_

_Edward después de escuchar esas palabras solo pudo decir:_

_-Jake para mí también eres como mi hermano, te quiero un montón. Sé que Bella es lo más importante para ti, y me siento muy honrado de que me hayas pedido esto así que tu ve con Dios, hermano y no te preocupes por Bella yo la cuidare. Descansa en paz, te extrañare como no tienes una idea, extrañare a mi amigo y hermano de travesuras- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa y le apretó la mano a Jake._

_-Te lo agradezco mucho Edward, sé que no la pude dejar en mejores manos. _

_En pocos minutos, Jake se quedó dormido por lo cansado que estaba._

_Edward se levantó de su asiento y cuando salió del cuarto lo único que puso pensar fue "Cueste lo que cueste Bella siempre estará bien, te lo prometo hermano, te quiero y nunca te olvidare"_

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

Edward no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió su cara un poco mojada, con el dorso de su mano se limpió las lágrimas y respiro profundamente antes de empezar a hablar otra vez.

- Así que tú no te preocupes la cuidare muy bien, aparte me ensañaste a tratar a una mujer… el amor que tú le dabas, se lo doy yo ahora, no creas que te ha olvidado, aún recuerda el amor que tú le dabas y yo también se lo recuerdo. A los dos nos dolió mucho cuando te fuiste, y eso nos une más, siempre estaré a su lado, no lo dudes. Y no tengas la menor duda tu siempre estarás presente en nuestras vidas y nunca podremos olvidarte.- Edward acaricio la lápida con mucho cuidado- Me tengo que ir me esperan en casa para la cena. Tratare de venir más seguido y espero que la próxima vez Bella nos pueda acompañar. Nos vemos, te quiero hermano.

Nadie podía ver al muchacho de cabello negro que estaba encima de la lápida, mirando fijamente al muchacho de cabellos cobrizo, lo único que pudo hacer fue susurrar:

-Que no te importe lo que diga o como los vean la gente, hay que aceptar el presente, siempre han estado presentes en mi corazón y mi mente, sé que la cuidaras muy bien como lo has hecho hasta ahora, solo te pido que no le falles como yo lo hice, solo cuídala bien. Yo también te quiero hermano.

En ese momento Edward sintió una brisa cálida, y supo que su mejor amigo o mejor dicho su hermano Jake lo había escuchado y aceptado su relación. Con una sonrisa se fue del cementerio y regresaba a su casa donde lo esperaba su chica especial y su familia.

* * *

**5 AÑO DESPUES**

-Vamos cariño tu puedes… falta muy poco…un esfuerzo más y es todo.- Dijo su esposo con cariño.

-Ya no puedo…estoy muy cansada.- Contesto su esposa.

-Vamos sé que tú puedes, no tengo ni la menor duda, eres una gran mujer que se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas, solo un poco más y tendremos a nuestro bebe entre nuestros brazo, vamos amor.- Dijo alentando a su esposa.

-Está bien, aquí vamos… Aahhhhhh…- En ese momento se escuchó un hermoso llanto. La enfermera cargo al bebe para poder limpiarlo y checar que todo estuviera bien después de todo el procedimiento, fue con los nuevos padres para presentarle a su hijo. La mujer estaba llorando de la emoción. Cuando lo cargo solo pudo decir en un susurro.

-Es hermoso, tiene tus ojos, amor.

Su marido se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa e hijo.

Rato después los tres estaban en una habitación descansando después de unas cansadas horas pero todo tuvo su recompensa… su hijo.

Los familiares entraron en ese momento para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Bueno alguien nos dirá como se llama mi nieto?

Los nuevos padres estaban abrazados disfrutando de ver a su familia con su hijo. El nuevo padre fue por su hijo y se lo dio a su mujer, volteo a ver a su familia que tenían caras de anticipación para saber cómo se llama.

-Les presento a… Jacob Cullen Swan, nuestro hijo.-Después se dirigió a los padres de Jake-No solo queremos que nuestros padres sean sus únicos abuelos también queremos que ustedes lo sean, entonces que dicen ¿aceptan?-Se dirigió a los señores Black, que estaban presentes en la habitación.

-Sera para nosotros todo un honor ser los abuelos de esta hermosa criatura-Dijo Billy y su mujer lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, porque estaba llorando de emoción. Después fue a darles un abrazo y beso a Edward, Bella y Jake y susurrarles un "gracias".

Los demás no pudieron evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos por lo que acaban de presenciar. Todos se fueron temprano para poder dejar a la nueva familia descansar.

Edward se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla y besarla tiernamente.

-Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, haberte casado conmigo y formar esta hermosa familia que tengo ahora… Te amo, Bella nunca lo olvides.

-Gracias a ti Edward por apoyarme en todo… También te amo, gracias por nuestro hijo y lo más importante, gracias por cuidarme bien.-Después de esas palabras se dieron un beso.

Jake que estaba presente en la habitación solo pudo sonreír y pensar "la cuido muy bien, sabía que ellos dos acabarían juntos, eran el uno para el otro" y el prometió también cuidar a esa hermosa familia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Merece un review ? Si su respuesta es si... me encantaria que me dejaran uno. :) **

**Que tengan bonito dia :D **

**Cielo :3 **


End file.
